When They Said Gone
by The girl in the notebook
Summary: Rose knew her life was about to change dramatically, she just thought it would be a different kind of dramatic change. -, Dean Winchester, Sam Winchester, Kevin Tran, OC, SPOILERS FOR SEASON 9! Loosely follows plot line. (From ep. 2)
1. Chapter 1

When They Said Gone

Rose knew her life was about to change dramatically, she just thought it would be a different kind of dramatic change. - Kevin X OC [?], Dean Winchester, Sam Winchester, Kevin Tran, OC

SPOILERS FOR SEASON 9! Loosely follows plot line. (From ep. 2)

[Note Kevin's birthday was on DEC. 2 1997 (rather than 1995) so he is now 17 as of 2014 and 16 at the start of this

DISCLAIMER! I do not own Supernatural, any characters or setting. I am not receiving any money or physical rewards or payment for writing this. All characters are property of The CW.

Rated T for mild language and fighting

Chapter one: Manila Paper

I stand at a heavy looking reinforced steel door. My messenger bag hangs off my shoulder, I knew this would be tough, but two days of driving I should feel like I know what I'm going to say.

I knock.

An Asian kid about my age opens the door just a crack. "Hello?"

"Is there a Dean Winchester here?" I ask before thinking.

"I haven't seen him in a while, why?" he ask glancing around.

"I just need to tell him something important, do you have any means of contacting him?" he glances down at my hand, clenching and unclenching, I pull it behind my back.

"One moment." He shuts the door. I pull out my phone and check for any messages, of course there is one from a good friend of mine, Kennedy, "Where are you?" I quickly reply with 'out, can you email me the english assignments?'

"where? sure"

"Doesn't matter, I'm fine." Just then she calls me. "What?"

"Rose, where are you?" she practically shouts.

"I'm having loads of sex with this one guy in Quebec, what does _Je suis très bien_ mean again?"

"I'm fine, but seriously Rose, you aren't at your house, school, the cages. Do you need to talk about it?"

"No I'm talking about it with the French-Canadian guy." The guy comes back with a phone in hand. "Kennedy, I got to go. WHEW." I hang up. "Hey sorry, my friend thinks I'm in Canada with someone, what's up?"

"Here you go?" he says handing me a Nikon phone.

"Hello?"

"I was told you needed to tell me something?"

"Um yeah, do you remember a Joslyn Short, about 17 years ago? Medium height, long blond hair, green eyes?" I ask

"Rings a bell, why?" I gulp.

"Shes dead." It feels good to say it out loud, so blunt. Dean takes a deep breath.

"I'm on my way back now, we'll be there in two hours, put Kevin back on." I hand the phone back to Kevin.

"Yes sir." He hangs up the phone. "Come in."

"Kevin we're back." Deans voice booms. Walking down the stairs.

"Still here." Kevin calls back. A tall man walks in with a much shorter person with a dark sack over their head with handcuffs holding a knife to their throat. I back peddle to the wall. "Is that?" Kevin says starting to charge.

"Kevin, look we need him alive."

"BUT-"

"No Kevin." Kevin starts to push through Dean. He pushes Kevin against a wall. "Kevin I know what he did to you, but we need information. Just try and focus on the tablet, you can have the honors when it comes time" Dean turns back to me. "I'll be back in a few minutes." He chases after the other guys.

"Who are they?" I ask unpeeling myself from the wall.

"I'll be back in few minutes is Dean, tall guy is Sam, Dean's brother. Other guy is Crowley, a good for nothing demon, king of hell."

"Oh, what did he do?"

"Doesn't matter, you don't need to know."

"I understand." Dean reenters the room.

"You needed to talk?" he ask. I nod, and he gestures to a corridor. I follow him to a kitchen. "What's up."

"You said you remembered Joslyn Short, about 17 years ago?"

"Yes, she wanted to major in art."

"She died last week, and before she died she told me to find you and show you these." I hand him a folder. He reads the papers and drops the folder.

"I just thought you should know."

"How did you find the bunker?" Dean ask.

"Your operation is not as airtight as you think it is." I say, to be honest I had no idea how I found it, I heard they were in Lawrence, but I didn't know exactly where _in_ Lawrence, it was pure luck that I even found this place.

Dean dismisses it. "So what do we do now?"

I shrug "This was as about as far as my plan went, I was thinking about driving back to Seattle, a friend said I could live with them till I came of age."

"Stay here, at least for a little while longer." I nod. "How should we tell Sam?"

"Who is Sam?" I ask.

"Tall, long hair, lean, vegetables, my broth- your uncle?"

"Ohhhhhhhhh." I say. Hearing Dean call his brother my uncle was too weird. "I'll just call him Sam."

"Deal."

"Just blurt it out in one continuous sentence?" I suggest.

"That sounds best." I follow Dean out of the kitchen and into the main area.

"We have an announcement." Dean shouts. Sam and Kevin look at us.

"Hi, I'm Rose." I say interrupting the almost awkward silence.

"SoitturnsoutthatRosehereismydaughterandweneverkneweachotherandhermotherdiedlastweek, so yeah."

"Hi?" I say trying to prevent even more awkwardness. Just then my phone goes off with a banjo ringtone. Kennedy again, "One moment- Hey Kennedy."

"So I know you aren't in Canada banging some French- Canadian dude. For one it would take 43 hours to get there, you don't have a passport because its still in your drawer."

"Look Kennedy I appreciate your concern, I'm fine, I'm with some family. And how the hell did you get into my house?"

"I borrowed a key from your neighbor. Sweetie, please just tell me where you are and who you're with. I will stop calling you."

"I'm in Kansas with some family."

"Okay, That was all I needed, call me if you need anything, okay?"

"Deal." I say hanging up. "Sorry about that."

"So the angels fell, Crowley's in our dungeon. Kevin you keep trying to translate the tablet, I say we start looking for anything angely, demony, ghosty, its going to be a long year." Sam says pulling everyone back in.

"Hey kid, can you do research?"

"Kind of. On what, and why are we looking for things that don't exist?" all the boys look around at each other with snickering eyes and a tad of what. I'm still confused.

"Wait, you're serious?"

"Yeah, Demons, ghost, angels, I hate to break it to you but they don't exist. They're made up, fictional, not real."

"So you're saying all the mystical creatures that go boom in the night are real?"

"Well not all, but most." Sam explains cracking open an old book with sketches and words.

"And Crowley is?"

"The king of hell."

"And should die." Kevin adds

Sam and Dean left a few hours ago so Kevin is trying to translate the tablet while I try and read about the supernatural. "So Deans daughter?" Kevin says.

"At least that's what my mom said, "Dean Winchester, tall, amazing green eyes and seemed like a good guy.""

"My dad died when I was less than a year old." Kevin replies.

"What about your mom?" I ask.

"She was killed by Crowley."

"Oh, I'm sorry." That explains his beef. "I like your tattoo by the way." A pentagon with a fiery ring around it in his arm.

"Anti-possession, keeps me in and the demons out."

"Cool." I reply going back to the odd book.

A few minutes later Kevin gets a call about someone named Abaddon. He ends up making more phone calls.

"Happen to read anything on knights of hell?" Kevin ask getting up.

"What the hell is a knight of hell?" I ask trying to be funny.

"A knight of hell, uber-powerful demon apparently." I shake my head. "Help me check the archives?" I follow him to a room of dusty, musty smelling file boxes.

We go through each box. "Kevin, I know it's you. I'd recognize the pitter-patter of those little feet anywhere. Who's with you?" Kevin puts a finger over his lips telling me to stay quiet. "That's right, run. It's what you do." I mouth Crowley and Kevin nods his head. We each grab a box and start

"You're, what's the word?" Crowley ask "Weak."

Kevin pulls back a shelf.

"Who'd a got with ya?" Crowley ask looking me over.

N/A

Hey so this is my first fanfic so yeah, feedback welcome. I'm sorry this part follows the plot line really close and doesn't really explain much, it gets better in the next chapter, promise! Thank you for reading this far -The Girl In The Notebook


	2. Chapter Two: Let It Out

A/N: I'm sorry this took so long to update, I've barely had anytime to write and have had a lot of recent distractions, anyways the first half of this chapter is from Crowleys POV, thought I'd give it a try let me know how it goes?

Chapter Two: Let It Out

Crowley's POV

"Who'd a got with ya?" A girl with dark hair, and few inches shorter than Kevin stands next to him. She was nothing pitticuraly special, no glittering soul, no popping in her aurora, she was human, nothing special to her. Although by the way she held herself something was off. I'll figure it out.

"You're going to tell us how to kill a Knight of Hell." Kevin demands shielding the girl.

"Abaddon? I'll tell you what, you let me go, I'll kill her for ya." Abaddon's a bitch and these chains were a bit excessive, and rather loud and annoying, two birds one stone.

"Yeah, right, you don't know Jack." Kevin says starting to turn girl looks around taking particular interest in the trap.

"Oh I know more than Jack, she would like you-so, so you." His body, his new found courage and determinedness, very much her style as well as his anger, she likes anger.

"If you don't know anything, don't say anything."

"Awe, what's got your knickers in a twist? Tell me." I say pushing his fun buttons.

"You killed my mom! You tortured me."

"Don't say it like that, I torture all my friends." I torture everyone, my friends, my demons, hell bound soel sellers, angels, potential profits, once even a 2nd cousin thrice removed, point is I'll torture anyone, and Kevin was no exception.

"You still killed my mom!" And I've killed, even if I did kill his mom, even though I didn't, I wouldn't care. The only reason she is still alive is because Kevin would do almost anything for his mom, why would one ruin the perfect bargaining chip for a profit.

"Have you ever known me to let anyone off easy? Oh she's wishing she was dead after everything my boys have done to her, she wishes she was 6ft under. But do you really think They care about you? About your mom? They think they are special, they can and will toss you aside without a second thought. I'm the one in chains but we're both prisoners, probably you too dear." I say looking at the girl who now is staring straight at me quizzically, unmoving. "But I'll tell you what, if you let me go, I'll give you back your mom."

"Go Rose." Ah Rose, lovely name. She stays perfectly still. "Rose, now."

"Where do I know you from?" She says tilting her head to the side. "I know I know you from somewhere. I just can't put my finger on it." I've meet several Roses but she doesn't look familiar.

"Lighting's bad, a little closer." She hesitates for a second, and starts to take a step closer.

"No- NO no no no nooooooo." She quickly walks out.

"Why is she here?" I ask as soon as her footsteps are out of the other room.

"She's Rose and thats all you get to know." Kevin says turning and leaving closing the shelves behind him. Great.

"Rose what are you doing?" Kevin says walking into the circular room looking over my shoulder.

"I know I know him from somewhere. But the guy I'm thinking of doesn't have a British accent, at least I don't think so." I explain. "But I think I ca-"

"Rose." Kevin interrupts. "You can't find the guy, whoever was there even if hes still alive, he'll be so twisted it won't even matter, what a demon does to you from the inside is, is horrible" I find the right link and click on it.

"New York, moderately successful literary agent, Cody Wheatley, Wife Alisha Wheatley. Disappeared about 9 years ago after killing his wife. He's my moms, aunts, husband. That's why I recognized him. Photos and Stuff."

"I'm sorry." Kevin says.

"Doesn't matter now." I say. "Right now we should focus on two things, killing a knight of hell and getting some burgers or some shit in this joint." I say realizing I haven't eaten in almost 18 hours."

"We have a kitchen." Kevin says looking down at the tablet.

"Ya have fries?" I ask. I have a horrible addiction to fries and oning rings, best food on the planet. He shakes his head. "Oh well, sandwich materials?" he nods. "What would you like?"

"Whatever's cool."

I make my way to the kitchen and locate the sandwich making supplies, some that badly need to be replenished. I wash the peanut butter and jelly knives and bring the sandwiches back out to Kevin.

"Kevin?" A bucket of chicken and a bottle of prune juice sit on a table. I start to run to the file room fearing for Crowley.

"Rose! Where is Kevin?" Sam shouts quickly walking back.

"I don't know, did you already check the file room?"

"Yeah." Dean replys quickly.

"And the special room in it?"

"Yeah, he's still there,but Kevin is MIA."

"I went to make us some food and he was gone."

"Check the garash." Dean says pointing in the other direction.

I run over to the garash where several antique cars and motorcycles are parked. "Kevin?" I look between each car, no sign of Kevin.

Dean walks into the kitchen where Sam and I awkwardly sit. Dean found Kevin trying to hotwire my car and somehow calmed him down "So whats your plan?" Dean ask.

"To be honest, I don't know. I had a week off because of renovations, so I came down here. I guess I didn't really think it through past that."

"Would you like to stay here? We have a few extra rooms if you would like to stay."

"I would have to go back and finish packing up my old apartment and get my transcripts." I say. "But I would really like that." I finish smiling.

We sit in slightly awkward silence for a few minutes before Sam speaks up. "I hate to ask, but how did you find this place?"

"My mom was an IT expert, really good at her job and with computers. And when she realized she was going to die, she somehow tracked you down and it lead her to a 20 mile radius, and because it was a radius, I found the center and hoped this was it. Sheer luck." I say blinking back tears.


End file.
